Crooked
by Speechless Thinking
Summary: Garfield finds a word that perfectly describes Raven, and decides to act on it. This is a one shot, kind of one sided, and I don't own the Teen Titans.


Creepy.

That was the word he had used to describe her. That was what he had called her. Dark and creepy.

Looking back now, he realized there was a much better word he could've used, one that described her perfectly.

Crooked.

Now, now, don't jump ahead and think that he was crazy for using that term when it really described her perfectly, in a nut shell. One could say "to a T," but that would be a very bad pun.

Everything about Raven was crooked, which Gar had been noticing more and more as the time went by, since the Malchior incident. Her small, barely susceptible smile, with only one corner of her mouth that slightly upturned when she thought no one was looking, that was the first example.

Her hair, with one side of her bangs being just a little shorter that the other. That attitude that she held around them sometimes-so emotionless, but based on Nevermore, Gar thought that maybe she felt more than any of them realized. That was crooked.

Raven was so dark sometimes, but she fought so hard for the light, for others, for the better good. That was crooked.

Raven was born into this world (metaphorically speaking since she's really from Azarath) to bring and end to it and the lives of millions. Instead, she fought against it and saved everyone, including the people that had been trying to save her. Raven saved the world. That was crooked.

Raven was both a demon and a human. Raven had both red and green eyes and occasionally four eyes instead of two. Raven had two selves- a soul self, and one of the physical kind. Raven hated children, especially the annoying one's, except for Melvin, Timmy, and Teether, and all children seemed to love her. Her face, usually emotionless, held the most emotion he had ever seen if you knew how to see it, which Gar somehow had figured out to. She loved sunrises and sunsets but hated all the time in between.

She was allergic to chickens, of all things, but had kept the stuffed toy Gar had given her. That smile, larger than usual, that she had directed towards Cyborg after he threw a stank ball at Beast Boy, sort of devilish and twisted and very mischevieous… That hug she had given Gar, once, when she usually couldn't stand to be around him…

How she often went to the mall with Star, though she hated doing that too… How she worked on the t-car with Cyborg although she couldn't see the point in it… How she made a mind connection with Robin, although she hated revealing anything about herself, just so she could help a friend… How she wasn't afraid of anything except her father, who she beat in the end, and Wicked Scary…

How she had lost hope at one point, when as Robin had pointed out that one time, she was the most hopeful person he knew…

The only reason Garfield was thinking about this right now was because of the small object he held in his hand, the one he had found when he went into her room even though he wasn't supposed to. He had forgotten about this-but he knew what it was, there was no doubt, he could smell it and it's familiarity. He thought she had lost this or dropped it or something, but to think she had held onto it or found it again…

It was the lucky penny, the one he had given to her on the day she was supposed to destroy the world. One side was charred and beyond recognition, the other dirty, but otherwise just as a penny would look. Abe was peering up at him.

This was the object he had given to her for hope on that day, but now as he held it, it gave him hope.

Perhaps the two of them together as in together together wasn't so crazy after all. They argued with each other all the time, but were still friends. They annoyed each other to death, but sometimes Gar wondered if he could live without her sarcastic remarks. Everything in her life was crooked, to their friendship as is, to her role in life, to who she it. Why would it matter if her relationship was too?

Would it truly matter to her if they acted the way they did now, but with something more to either balance it out or make things all the more crazy?

Did she have these same thoughts?

Gar didn't know, so he decided to leave it up to chance. He flipped the coin in his hands, caught it, looked at it, and smiled. Crooked up, Gar now made his choice. He'd ask Raven out.

After all, the penny was crooked on both sides, and Gar had never called out which was which… Gar wasn't perfect either. So maybe he and Raven could be crooked together.

With that thought, he set the penny down, Abe staring up at nothing with a melted, crooked smile on his face, and went to find Raven. Crooked was a good thing in his book, and everything to him was crooked.

* * *

This is really short, and it came to me on my way to dinner. Hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading, and please review-

-Wordless Thoughts


End file.
